A Promise
by Queensoffiction
Summary: Dipper Pines will never forget the day when everything changed. The day Mabel Pines was hit by a bus after running from an argument they had. When it turns out Bill never really died, he gives Dipper a choice; Bring Mabel back from the dead, in exchange for Dipper. A Promise tells the thrilling story of the Mystery Twins, Wendy, Soos, and Stannie fighting against Bill once again.
1. Chapter 1

A Promise

Have you ever made a mistake and it's so unfixable there's nothing you can do? A mistake which you'll never forget, and you can scream and cry and there's nothing left to do. When you did something so awful, so harsh, it'll haunt your dreams forever? A mistake so grand, that everyday you'll remember it. A mistake so big, someone would end up dead? I did. I did.

I remember the day all too fondly. The sky - a gray color contrasts everywhere with no bit of sun seen. It was almost foreshadowing what would happen later. The Mistake that I made which I could never fix. I was seventeen the day It happened. It was the typical summer of my sister visiting Soos, Melody, and best of all our two Grunkles were visiting. We hardly ever saw them anymore and most summers we spent there, they were there for a short day. Though, of course, I wasn't going to complain - they had thirty years of memories to catch up on. This time they were visiting for a whole week. I woke up in the morning to Mabel's pillow hitting me and the sharp ringing noise of a phone.

"DIPPER! The phone's been ringing for five minutes," Mabel groaned and quirked an eyebrow at me. Waddles squeaked in agreement on the floor and nuzzled up against Mabel's leg, who petted him fondly. "It's Pacifica." Mabel's face went stone and she tossed the phone at me, before turning off to the bathroom.

You must be wondering what Mabel's biggest enemy is doing calling me, Dipper Pines? In all honesty I wish I could go back and time and smash that phone because I wouldn't be right here if this didn't happened. Back then though, having my girlfriend calling me was the highlight of my day. Yeah, you heard that right: Pacifica Northwest - my ex girlfriend. I wish I could go back in time and keep myself from falling for that blonde-haired, blue eyed seducer. Mabel would still be there if it wasn't for her. How did Pacifica Northwest ever become my girlfriend? Well let's go back to last summer on Mabel and I's sixteenth birthday…

 _"_ _Dipper how do you think I look in this sweater?" Mabel asked for the millionth time. She twirled around showing off her newly sewn sweater with the number '16' stitched on with Waddles, Mabel, and I's face sewn on the bottom._

 _I rolled my eyes. "Mabel, you look just fine - don't worry. Besides, you saved this town three years ago - no one will care what you're wearing."_

 _"_ _I know Dipper, but Pacifica-" Mabel began but Stannie bursted open the door. Stannie Ramirez was the three year old daughter of Melody and Soos and the perfect combination of them. She was a lover of weirdness, a fixer, and let's not for pterodactyl enthusiast. She had her blonde hair in two messy, sticky pigtails with her question mark overalls on and grape juice all over her hands._

 _"_ _Unca' Dippy!" Stannie giggled. I cringed. I usually hated being called Dippy because it reminded me too much of Weirdmaggedon and almost losing Mabel, but Stannie was too little to_ _know any of that incident. She didn't know, she hopefully wouldn't ever know. "Aun' Mayday!" Mabel scooped Stannie up in her arms and smiled. Stannie considered Mabel to be a goddess._

 _"_ _Party! Cake! I fixie everything with Mama!" Stannie said excitedly. "Go down! Go down! Aunt Mayday down'eirs! Down'eirs!" Stannie could've been Mabel's kid with that attitude._

 _Mabel gave a reluctant look before settling a smile. "Yeah! Let's go down!"_

 _The Mystery Shack was abuzz with people. The party lights were on and everyone was out on the dancefloor. Grunkle Stan was hitting it off with a few old ladies, while Grunkle Ford was chatting with a few professors. Everyone was having a good time though. Not a care in the world - no zombies, no dance offs, no Bill._

 _"_ _This is S-S-S-Soos!" DJ Soos yelled into the microphone. "And coming down all the way from Gravity Falls Elementary School, S-S-S-Stannie!" Stannie hollered and waved her hand wildly at everyone there with most of the elder woman cooing._

 _"_ _Hey do you know where the-" I bumped into someone and was surprised to see it was none other than Pacifica Northwest. Ever since Weirdmaggedon, Pacifica's family had been living in a middle class, normalish household. Pacifica was much older now, I could see that. Beautiful, silky blonde hair running down back, a perfect, white smile, long legs, and the most perfect chiseled face I'd ever seen._

 _"_ _Hi Dipper," She said, before giving a wild, mysterious smile. "You know I never did get to thank you for what you did at Northwest Manor. Well, not in a very good way. You see Dipper, I have no money, but there is one thing poverty can't take from the Northwest's."_

 _"_ _What's that?" I asked, my breath hitched. She closed the space between us._

 _"_ _Looks." She grabbed me by the back of my head and pressed her lips to mine._

 _I'd always hoped somewhere deep down that Wendy would be my first kiss. Wendy, my childhood crush. The very same Wendy whose hat I still wore everyday. Never would I think it'd be Pacifica Northwest. Though, the kiss was amazing. Fiery, passionate, coursing through your veins. My heart pounded wildly I was sure everyone could hear my heart beating. Her lips were soft, warm, perfection. After what seemed like years, she finally pulled back._

 _"_ _So are we dating now?" My voice cracked and I blushed widly._

 _"_ _Of course, dumbass," She took Wendy's hat and put it on. She grabbed my hand and I smiled. Dumbass was right. I'd made the biggest mistake of my life, a mistake which would haunt me til the end of my days. I'd agreed to date the one thing worse than Bill - a sixteen year old Northwest._

"Hi baby," Pacifica's voice chirped into the phone. "So anyway, want to hang out today?"

"Er Pacifica, I promised Mabel I'd be hanging with her today-" I began.

Pacifica's voice went rigid and hard. I'd called that voice her 'bitch voice.' "I'm your girlfriend. Besides, if you don't come I'll just tell everyone about that other birthmark on your-"

"Fine! Fine!" I said hurriedly. "I'll be there, don't worry."

"Okay!" I could just imagine her cat grin, the look she got whenever she knew she won anything. "Meet me outside your house in five. Love you babydoll."

"Love you, too, sugarcane," I said in a forced voice. Oh how I wish I could've just let her tell the world that secret because if I never went to hang out with Pacifica instead of Mabel, I wouldn't be staring at Mabel's gravestone right now.

I threw on some pants and a shirt and rushed to the kitchen table. I shoved some cereal and milk down, much to the confusion of Mabel.

"Woah woah, little bro!" Mabel laughed. I missed Mabel's laugh more than ever now. I missed her smile, her laugh, her grappling hook, the sweaters she knit, I even missed how she call me 'Little Brother.' "We're going monster searching, and I can't have you throwing up and scaring away everything."

I hated having to abandon Mabel. I hated everything that Northwest skank made me do.

"I'mhangingwithPacificatodaygottagomaybenextweekbye!" I flew out my words and raced out of the house. But just before I made it out, I could hear Mabel's sad, small voice.

"Mystery twins?" She whispered. I hear that voice in my head. I see her broken face, I see her telling Waddles that he's all she has left. How could I date Pacifica instead of comfort Mabel? Why, oh why, oh why did I ever let her kiss me?

By the time I got outside, Pacifica was already waiting. Her eyes squinted when she saw me and gave a harsh glare. "Rule #345 Northwest's don't wait, Dipper. You know that."

Oh yeah, when Pacifica and I started dating, she gave me a book called the "Dos and Donts of Dating a Northwest" and would expect me to remember every 723 pages.

"Sorry, Cifica. So, why did you want to hang out?" I asked.

"Well it's about Mabel: I don't want you seeing her anymore," Pacifica said, crossing her arms. That bitch. I hate her so much and how I let her control my life so easily. How she had my under her spell. My heart stopped. Stop seeing my sister, my twin?

"Pacifica, I'm not going to stop seeing Mabel, that makes no sense," I retorted back. Pacifica raised her perfectly waxed blonde eyebrow and stared down at me as if expecting me to shrivel under her eyes.

When I didn't shrink back, she resorted to her pouty face. She stuck out her pink lip and make her blue eyes go big. "Dippy!" I grimaced. I told her hundreds of times to call me Dipper, but she never listened to me. She only cared about us looking good together rather than how happy I felt. "All I want is for us to be happy, you see. I only want the best for us, you know. We're going to move to New York and start my Fashion Empire and be traveling the world. Our kids will be Roman, Greek, German, French, Swiss. Having sad Aunt Mabel lagging around? Mabel would never be happy following us around."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"It's best for you to let go of Mabel now, before feelings get hurt," Pacifica tapped my arm and gave a sad, smile though her eyes didn't look sad at all. "Just think of our future together, babe."

"You're right, yeah," I agreed. "I want us to have the greatest future ever, but Mabel wouldn't be happy if we remained the Mystery Twins forever.

"Dipper?" That voice would haunt me. The sound of Mabel hearing me talking of leaving her behind. The crack in her voice and i'll never forget turning around to her face. Her eyes with thick, heavy tears in them. "Dipper how could you? All these times you've abandoned me for her? I thought she was controlling you with gobbledygook, but no. You went with her on your own free will. You promised we would stay together. You promised that nothing would separate us. You promised-you promised you would never leave me." That's when Mabel ran away, off down the road. And that, was the last time I ever saw my sister. I never even got to apologize.

 _MABEL ELOISE PINES_

 _31 August, 2003-30 August, 2020_

 _LOVING DAUGHTER, FRIEND, GREAT-NIECE & TWIN_

 _"When life gives you lemons, draw faces on those lemons, and wrap them in blankets. TA-DAAA! Now you have lemon babies!" -Mabel Pines_

I stared at Mabel's gravestone. She died right before our birthday. And here I was, so busy thinking of Pacifica I forgot all about it. We were going to be eighteen. Finally adults. After she found Pacifica and I, she ran into the street and ran somewhere into town. She-she, she tried to get hail a bus to take her back to California, but-but the bus didn't see her. It didn't see her until they felt a thump in the road. Officer Blubs came to us and told us the awful news. The news my sister was dead. My other half. I cried for months. Not once, did Pacifica comfort me. I broke up with her. She was mad, furious, rageful that "I dared dump her" and told the entire town all the secrets I had told her in private. I expected to be made fun of, expected to be ridiculed. No one did. Everyone couldn't believe that someone as amazing and weird as Mabel could die.

"I'm so sorry Mabel," I cried onto her headstone. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wish, I wish I never betrayed you. I broke our promise. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Uncle Dipper," I turned around to see Stannie standing there with Waddles in her arms. Stannie was thirteen now, Waddles was hers after Mabel died. "Mabel could never hate you."

She sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You were still her brother. Her other half. You didn't mean for this to happen. No one did. Mabel was young when she died, too young. But you know, she wouldn't even blame that fucking hoe Pacifica. Because Mabel, Mabel was a shooting star. She brought us light, she bought us hope, she bought us memories. But she flew past us and she'll bring happiness to some other people on the other side. You went through so much together, and I bet, she's watching us right now, and just saying how much she loves us. It's all right Uncle Dipper."

We sat with her head on my shoulder for a while, staring at Mable reminiscing, when she spoke. "Will you promise me something, Uncle Dipper?"

Another promise. The last promise I took my sister ended up dying because of it. But, it was Stannie. A new little bright star, trying to held brighten the night sky anyway she could. "Alright."

"Promise me you'll never blame yourself for Mabel's death."

I froze. "Stannie I can't-"

"Promise me, please. I hate seeing you so sad." This was different. I was used to listening to Pacifica bitch me around, not someone tell me what to do to help me, not themselves.

"Alright, I promise." I stared up at the sky which was already turning dark. I stared at the brightest star, a star which seemed to be staring down at us. Mabel's star.

"I promise, Mabel," I whispered to the star. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't live with myself after this. I hated myself. I wanted to kill Pacifica after what she did to Mabel. To me. I almost wanted to kill myself. And believe me, I've tried many times. But I knew that's not what Mabel would want.

"Wake up bro-bro! Your tossing and turning again." It was Mabel's sweet, soft voice. Not too loud, it was groggy, the way she spoke when she was tired. I opened my eyes, relieved this was all just a dream, but realized it was my mind playing tricks on me again. I wanted to see her. Her tired, smushed face with waddles in her arms. The few little balls of spit that came out of her braced mouth when she spoke. Mabel, everything about her, I missed all of it. She was my other half. Half of my world is just missing. My lucky shooting star had faded away right when I was going to make my wish. Just imagine, a sky with just one missing star. You would barely notice it's gone, but the sky, it would realize. I would realize... I missed her laugh, oh her laugh. I remember the way she would laugh with me, probably at something stupid, but it would bring so much joy to her. her whole body would shake so hard sometimes she would fall on the floor. Her braced smile had been burned into my memory. Bill had been right. Something horrible would happen to my family, and I had let him go on his way. I wondered if he was in charge of her brain when she ran into the street. Had he meant what he said? Had that powerful demon not die in Stan's head when we fixed his amnesia? That was the most terrifying question. I sat in my bed, thinking this all through when I heard an unpleasantly familiar voice pierce the room.

"Hey pine tree, how's life been treating you kid. Hah! I already know. I've been followin you kid. You thought you had it easy didn't you. Well, I know the questions you've been asking yourself and you caught me."

"What do you want!" I had jumped out of my bed and was eye to eye will him.

"I just wanted to let you know I did make shooting star run into the street. Want her back?"

"What have you done to my sis-" before I could even finish, there was Mabel, a ghostly looking Mabel floating in front of Bill with the snap of his finger.

"Oh I can give her back, but I'll need something in return" he still had that echoey voice that anyone would recognize.

"Anything you want! Just let her go!"

"What I want? Oh I've been dying to hear you say that. I give you Mabel in exchange for you pine tree."

"Fine!" Before I had disappeared with a few seconds I had left, I saw the real Mabel running towards me, yelling "Why Dipper, why!" And right before I was vanished from the room completely, I realized stannie in the doorway. She had been there the whole time. The last word I heard had been hers. "Dipper?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Later at the shack...

"Mabel! Your back! But, Dip-"

"I know stannie, I know. We're gonna get him back, somehow..."

"I'll go ask my par-"

"NO! You can't let them know I'm here. We're on our own this time Stannie."

"Ok. So where do we start?"

"Where am I? Where's Bill!" Droopily, Dipper got up and walked around. This place, It reminded him of when they went into Stan's mind to get bill, but this place was more, yellow. There were doors and doors leading to memories.

"Can't get out of this solitary pine tree. Welcome to the mind, my mind."

"How do I get back to Gravity Falls!"

"You think I'm stupid pine tree! Why would I let you go back when I just captured you."

"Let me go Bill. My family will notice I'm gone, didn't you think o

f that!"

"Your the brains kid. Without you nothing gets done. I'll let you go, but I'm going to need something from you..."

"I already gave you something, me! Now return the favor, let me go/"

"The more you fight the more you struggle. I'll kill all the Pines if you don't shut up and listen to my wager!"

"Alright then. What I need from you pine tree is simple. Let me get out of Gravity Falls. That's it. Tell me how and I'll let you proceed to live with your family, including shooting star."

"Now you're the stupid one. Just letting you go will let you harm my family still."

"Alright have it your way. Come with me to the real world. Then you can watch your family suffer. Even Stannie Ramirez. Yes, you will be seen but only by the people who love you. Only the pines. It's a risk I'm willing to take. But if you pull any tricks. I'll have you get killed first."

"Stan-dog wazup!" Stan-dog is what soos always called Stannie. "Wait, what's wrong?" Soos sat down next to the sobbing Stannie, wrapping his arm around her.

"Nothing." She forced out, wiping her tears "I'm alright. I think just miss Aunt Mabel."

"Stannie I think it's time he knows" Mabel, from hiding under her bed, came out and walked up to the Ramirez duo. "Hi soos. It's Mabel. Oh how a year goes by fast right. I'm nineteen now, if you forgot."

"Stannie, have oh been hiding this! Mabel, wait, what!"

"Bill. When I died he saved me and kept me with him. But now he's got Dipper! He let me come back to go with bill himself. We have to save him, but where do we find that demon!"

"And dad, promise not to tell anyone. We have to do some things on our own before the whole family gets worried."

"Girls. This is all too confusing. Shouldn't we tell like ford or something?" The three pondered when Melody walked into the twins room.

"Have you guys seen Dipper, dinners been ready and I haven't seen him al- Mabel?" She ran up to Mabel, hugging her so tight. "How are you here!"

"Long story short, Bill. But now he's got Dipper. We can't tell anyone else about this so nobody gets worried. But how do we get passed Stan and Ford?"

"I got it! Me, you, mom and dad, we'll pretend we're going camping with Dipper for a few days. We'll hide you!"

"Girls, I think we really need to ask ford for help, huh Melody?"

"Soos is right. We can't just go and pretend nothing happened. It's Gravity Falls, it's understandable."

"Forget we ever said anything. But I can't be seen here. News spreads fast and that's not what we need. What we need us to save Dipper!"

Dipper:

"Well, well, well. The Pines uniting again. See that pine tree, they don't even have a plan. And you can't do anything about it. Now YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN THIS CAGE AND NOT INTERFERE!"

I was furious. My sister, she had it coming again and didn't even know. I needed to warn them, to warn Stan and Ford. I needed a plan of my own. Bill is smart, he left the cage unlocked on purpose. He would know if I went out that way, but I bet he knew I would figure that out. Bill would be better at Gideon's job than Gideon himself. Gideon... Weirdmageddon... He escaped bills bird cage during Weirdmageddon. All I needed was Mabel's grappling hook. I scanned our old room from where I was, and saw it. I still had Wendy's hat planted on my head from the day she'd gave it to me. So I casually dropped out the cage, towards the grappling hook. I hoped two things 1. Mabel would see my message and 2. Know what it meant. She needed to get Wendy. I needed Wendy, she was the tallest and most skilled person here. Luckily, Mabel saw the hat drop and, just like Bill had said, she could see me, well a ghostly version of me. I saw her tell Stannie something and then point to the door and ask something to Soos and Melody. She scurried out of the room, before closing the door, she winked at me. I could hear her flee down the stairs


	4. Chapter 4

blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't live with myself after this. I hated myself. I wanted to kill Pacifica after what she did to Mabel. To me. I almost wanted to kill myself. And believe me, I've tried many times. But I knew that's not what Mabel would want. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-0fe66893-018b-bda0-9605-b92b166cf14e" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wake up bro-bro! Your tossing and turning again." It was Mabel's sweet, soft voice. Not too loud, it was groggy, the way she spoke when she was tired. I opened my eyes, relieved this was all just a dream, but realized it was my mind playing tricks on me again. I wanted to see her. Her tired, smushed face with waddles in her arms. The few little balls of spit that came out of her braced mouth when she spoke. Mabel, everything about her, I missed all of it. She was my other half. Half of my world is just missing. My lucky shooting star had faded away right when I was going to make my wish. Just imagine, a sky with just one missing star. You would barely notice it's gone, but the sky, it would realize. I would realize... I missed her laugh, oh her laugh. I remember the way she would laugh with me, probably at something stupid, but it would bring so much joy to her. her whole body would shake so hard sometimes she would fall on the floor. Her braced smile had been burned into my memory. Bill had been right. Something horrible would happen to my family, and I had let him go on his way. I wondered if he was in charge of her brain when she ran into the street. Had he meant what he said? Had that powerful demon not die in Stan's head when we fixed his amnesia? That was the most terrifying question. I sat in my bed, thinking this all through when I heard an unpleasantly familiar voice pierce the room. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey pine tree, how's life been treating you kid. Hah! I already know. I've been followin' you kid. You thought you had it easy didn't you. Well, I know the questions you've been asking yourself and you caught me." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you want!" I had jumped out of my bed and was eyes to eye will him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just wanted to let you know I did make shooting star run into the street. Want her back?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What have you done to my sis-" before I could even finish, there was Mabel, a ghostly looking Mabel floating in front of bill with the snap of his finger. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I can give her back, but I'll need something in return" he still had that echoey voice that anyone would recognize. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anything you want! Just let her go!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What I want? Oh I've been dying to hear you say that. I give you Mabel in exchange for you pine tree."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine!" Before I had disappeared with a few seconds I had left, I saw the real Mabel running towards me, yelling "why dipper, why!" And right before I was vanished from the room completely, I realized Stannie in the doorway. She had been there the whole time. The last word I heard had been hers. "Dipper?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Later at the shack.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mabel! Your back! But, Dip-" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know stannie, I know. We're gonna get him back, somehow..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll go ask my par-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NO! You can't let them know I'm here. We're on our own this time Stannie."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok. So where do we start?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where am I? Where's bill!" Droopily, dipper got up and walked around. This place, It reminded him of when they went into Stan's mind to get bill, but this place was more, yellow. There were doors and doors leading to memories. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can't get out of this solitary pine tree. Welcome to the mind, my mind."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How do I get back to gravity falls!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You think I'm stupid pine tree! Why would I let you go back when I just captured you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let me go bill. My family will notice I'm gone, didn't you think of that!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your the brains kid. Without you nothing gets done. I'll let you go, but I'm going to need something from you..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I already gave you something, me! Now return the favor, let me go"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The more you fight the more you struggle. I'll kill all the pines if you don't shut up and listen to my wager!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright then. What I need from you pine tree is simple. Let me get out of gravity falls. That's it. Tell me how and I'll let you proceed to live with your family, including shooting star."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now you're the stupid one. Just letting you go will let you harm my family still."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright have it your way. Come with me to the real world. Then you can watch your family suffer. Even Stannie Ramirez. Yes, you will be seen but only by the people who love you. Only the pines. It's a risk I'm willing to take. But if you pull any tricks. I'll have you get killed first."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stan-dog wazup!" Stan-dog is what soos always called stannie. "Wait, what's wrong?" Soos sat down next to the sobbing Stannie, wrapping his arm around her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing." She forced out, wiping her tears "I'm alright. I think just miss aunt Mabel." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stannie I think it's time he knows" Mabel, from hiding under her bed, came out and walked up to the Ramirez duo. "Hi soos. It's Mabel. Oh how a year goes by fast right. I'm nineteen now, if you forgot."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stannie, have oh been hiding this! Mabel, wait, what!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bill. When I died he saved me and kept me with him. But now he's got dipper! He let me come back to go with bill himself. We have to save him, but where do we find that demon!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And dad, promise not to tell anyone. We have to do some things on our own before the whole family gets worried."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Girls. This is all too confusing. Shouldn't we tell like ford or something?" The three pondered when melody walked into the twins room. "Have you guys seen dipper, dinner's been ready and I haven't seen him al- Mabel?" She ran up to Mabel, hugging her so tight. "How are you here!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Long story short, bill. But now he's got dipper. We can't tell anyone else about this so nobody gets worried. But how do we get passed Stan and ford?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I got it! Me, you, mom and dad, we'll pretend we're going camping with dipper for a few days. We'll hide you!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Girls, I think we really need to ask ford for help, huh Melody?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Soos is right. We can't just go and pretend nothing happened. It's gravity falls, it's understandable."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Forget we ever said anything. But I can't be seen here. News spreads fast and that's not what we need. What we need us to save dipper!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, well, well. The pines uniting again. See that pine tree, they don't even have a plan. And you can't do anything about it. Now YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN THIS CAGE AND NOT INTERFERE!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was furious. My sister, she had it coming again and didn't even know. I needed to warn them, to warn Stan and ford. I needed a plan of my own. Bill is smart, he left the cage unlocked on purpose. He would know if I went out that way, but I bet he knew I would figure that out. Bill would be better at Gideon's job than Gideon himself. Gideon... Weirdmageddon... He escaped bills bird cage during Weirdmageddon. All I needed was Mabel's grappling hook. I scanned our old room from where I was, and saw it. I still had Wendy's hat planted on my head from the day she'd gave it to me. So I casually dropped out the cage, towards the grappling hook. I hoped two things 1. Mabel would see my message and 2. Know what it meant. She needed to get Wendy. I needed Wendy, she was the tallest and most skilled person here. Luckily, Mabel saw the hat drop and, just like Bill had said, she could see me, well a ghostly version of me. I saw her tell Stannie something and then point to the door and ask something to soos and Melody. She scurried out of the room, before closing the door, she winked at me. I could hear her flee down the stairs/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mabel:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I knew dipper needed me now more than ever. He looked so sad and lonely. As I fled downstairs I could hear him, dippers weird noises that we both didn't even know he was capable of making. This town would be in danger without him. I love dipper more than anything, and he needed me more than ever now so I couldn't mess up on him. I flashed back into reality when I realized I was out in the open, standing in front of the register. I was exposed. I hid in a shelf behind the register. I was safe, until I heard whistling. It was getting closer and closer. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wendy? Oh thank god I thought it was Stan and ford! Oh how happy I am to see you!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mabel. What is this? You're like, dead!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bill. He had my mind in his control. An now he's got dipper. We need your help. Bills gonna kill all the pines. He's back!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where's dipper if bill has him. Where did you see him?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In our room in the attic! Bill had him in a cage to watch him kill the family. The pines are in danger Wendy. We need your help. You've got mad climbing kills and we need you to get the grappling hook to dipper. Just wait until I get soos and Melody out of there. Don't tell Stan or ford. I don't want them worrying."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright. I'll be down here. And quick. We've got no time to loose." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I ran back up. Before speaking to the Ramirezs' I looked up at dipper. He looked disappointed, like I missed something huge. But I ignored him cause his life was about to go poof like my glitter gun. I negotiated with Melody and Soos and got them to leave. Stannie could stay since she knew about the whole plan but she looked confused. I heard Wendy march upstairs and open the door. I pointed over to dipper. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dude, I think you've eaten too much smile dip again. He's not even there." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I tried to show her, but she kept arguing. I asked Stannie if she saw him at all but she didn't either. I was the only one who could see him, I then realized it was only me. But I knew that was the dipper I know, so I didn't give up. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I heard Mabel run back up the stairs, hoping to see Wendy right behind her, but she probably only went down to get some smile dip or fill up her bedazzle gun. But once Soos and Melody left, she came running through the door like her own life was in danger. I was grateful for those three. They were talking so seriously. I was so happy thinking my tall nineteen year old body would get out of that stuffy cage. But then I heard Wendy, "dude, I think you've eaten too much smile dip again. he's not even there." I remembered bill words. Only the pines could see me. So I signaled Mabel. She saw me but turned back to the girls and pointed at me. I pointed to Wendy's hat and she knew exactly what I pointed to. She asked Wendy somethings and took the hat of her head. She cocked her head to the side after pointing to the tree on the hat. I then pointed to my eyes and then to myself. Luckily for me, she knew exactly what I meant, I could tell. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I knew exactly what dipper was saying. He wanted his hat back! No. I knew he meant only the pines could see him, I'm not that stupid. Oh look, I do have smile dip. Nom nom. I didn't want to tell Stan or ford about this, but I guess I have no choice. I need to see ford and quick. He probably has a crazy machine capable of making us all see dipper. He was too blocked in and high up to yell to him, so I just showed him I was going downstairs. Dippers life is in danger, and the worry needs to be put aside. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"C'mon Mabel. You had to leave now. Your the only who can see me except... Stan and Ford. Please Mabel, go get Ford. Go get Stan. As I heard her walk down the stairs I hoped the pines will actually believe her. Well, who wouldn't. A dead girl is saying her brother got captured by a powerful demon. Anything can happen in gravity falls. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I ran back downstairs as fast as I could. Ford. Where was he? I needed to talk to him especially. I could talk to Stan later when we had to fight the guy [bill]. But I needed to see if Ford could make a clone of dipper. I had a genius idea. We'd make a clone of dipper and put the fake one in the cage, but that still would only work if Wendy were able to see him. So to solve that problem, I'll see if Ford has a thingamagigy that could let everyone see dipper. So into Fords office we go!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I arrived at Fords little hut or whatever you want to call it but didn't see him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ford. It's a Bill emergency. Where are you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bill. But we defeated him. Wait Mabel, is that you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ford! We need you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How are you alive! Was it Bill. Is Dipper with you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bill was in my head. He got me to get that bus run over me. Is that the correct way to say that? Whatever. Well, he popped up in Dippers room I guess and asked him questions as usual. Bill had said that if he took him instead of me being dead dipper would go with him and he did and now I'm here and Bill-" before she could finish her sentence she burst into tears, falling to the ground with loud, heavy sobs. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bill... Dipper... Gone... Help... Pines"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Slow down slow down. It'll all be ok. Just tell me. Do you know where Bill is?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. Dip dog wanted me to tell you only the pines can see him while he's held... captive."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dip dog? Never mind. Well, I'm apart of the pines. Where did you see him?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bills got him in a cage in our room. I don't think he moved in such a short time."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well let's go then."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But wait! I have a favor to ask you. Well 2 favors. I need you to make a clone of dipper. And I was wondering, do you have any sort of spell that could let Wendy and the others that aren't pines see dipper?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I do have something, but it's extremely dangerous and we can't waste such special time. And to clone, that's easy. But I need to see if dipper looks any different than before."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He looks the same but a bluish transparent color." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ford typed somethings on his computer and showed me the image. It looked just like the dipper upstairs, I won't tell who was who if they stood next to each other. I nodded my head in approval and the 3D printer next to his desk did its job. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After, the finished product looked amazing. We ran upstairs, the three of us. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But wait! Ford, what do we do about people seeing dipper?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We still have your glitter canons. I find the 'bedazzle' one works best."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Great idea grunkle Ford!" I ran to get it. Knowing this family, whatever was left somewhere will always be there, and I knew exactly where I left it. Back like lightning, we ran. Our feet started to burn, but we got there. Just like before, there was dipper. Up there hanging. It was no use to call to him. Our hearing isn't great. So I went over to Wendy and Stannie telling them our plan. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I still don't know how to get up there."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dude, you don't need me, just use the grappling hook to get up there."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wendy was so smart. I ran over and grabbed the grappling hook. Just as I was about to launch it, everything around me stopped. The birds outside seemed to stop with the blink of an eye. The only one who would move was me... And the person who had a hold of me. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bill! What was he doing here. Why does he think he has the right to touch my sister. I was stuck in a freeze frame, yet my eyes still moved. All the emotions I was feeling before were still here. Aggravated and scared. I could see Ford. She did it, but got caught and I couldn't do anything else. I tried to budge but I couldn't. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh look. The pines girl. Your brother made his choice, he decided to have you killed!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dipper? No. He would never." She looked up at me with those sad, genuine eyes. I never even got to say hello when she was back. I must have had on that 'he's not entirely lying' face because she shook her head and said, "Dip? Why?" I wanted to explain everything, and Bill could see the struggle. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cat got your tongue pine tree? Well, why would you want to save him if he put you and your family in danger." She looked at me like she was going to cry. 'IT WASNT MY FAULT MABEL, YOURE GOING TO BELIEVE HIM!' I wanted to scream, but "cat got my tongue" just as Bill said. He vanished, dropping Mabel to the floor so hard, she went limp. As I looked down at her, she fell on her gun and it shot glitter right onto me. Surrounding her, blood. Not a lot, but enough to make him cry. Sobs filled the room and my heart felt like it couldn't take anymore oxygen. Wiping my tears, I looked around. Ford was next to Mabel, trying to fix her up. Alongside him was Stannie, just crying into her arm, looking at Mabel. And Wendy, she was climbing up towards my chamber. She looked more like she was going comfort me than actually save me. Her sympathetic eyes made me cry even harder. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sat there. I felt cold and damp. Today was as bright as ever but it seemed pitch black. I sat, my legs curled, holding them together with my arms. I sobbed so hard it was difficult to swallow. I felt a light tap on my back, making me shiver. The person sat next to me, arm around my shoulder pushing me close./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dude, what's up. I haven't seen you like this even in Weirdmageddon."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's all so confusing. One minute I'm talking to that ugly, cheating, Pacifica. And then my sister dies! And now I'm stuck as a frickin ghost! And now my sister hates me for all this."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hate? Have you heard the way she talks about you. She loves you more than she loves her smile dip. That shows a lot."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sometimes I think to myself, 'bill started this right?' But then I feel it's me. I'm her problem starter. She was better off without me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dude, that's more depressing than a green day song."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am a green day song. I walk alone Wendy and there's nothing to change that."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Bill started this and you're just gonna sit here and watch your sister bleed down there. Fords got it covered but just stay strong dip. We love you. I love you and you've been waiting for those words. Just gonna sit there? Mabel loves you bro."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She did, but now? I don't want to see her. I don't want to upset her anymore than I already have. She'd rather have me die than say she's my sister! The mystery twins couldn't last forever could they." I started crying harder than I ever had before. She pulled me in tighter, my head leaning on her shoulder. She rubbed my arm and let me cry. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let me tell you something. Mystery twins might be the dorkiest thing I've ever heard, but you and your sister, I haven't seen such a strong relationship in my life! You think she's really gonna hate you forever?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love her Wendy. I don't know how to make it up to her. She'd never forgive me. I'm just like those dopes who breaks her heart each week."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You aren't entirely wrong about the dope part..." I broke apart and looked at her, taking her seriously. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dude I was just jokin with ya!" She scruffed up my hair with one hand. Then she put a hand on each shoulder, wiped a tear from my cheek, and looked me in the eye. "Promise me, when you go back to California, you two will always be the mystery twins?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Promise." And she leaned in to give me a hug. Getting up, she reached her hand out to me to help me up. I took it and she pulled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What way out?" She scanned the place, looking for a smart escape route. Bill would be back any minute now so we had to hurry. She looked at a crack in the floor. She walked over to it as I followed. Kicking the crack with the heel of her boot, it broke and left just enough room to fit through. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Our way out, but first help me pry those bars away from each other." I didn't ask any questions, after all, she was a Corduroy, she knew what she was doing. After they were far enough apart, she pulled out a pocket knife and cut a bit out of the metal. She then walked over to the hole and jumped./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm a Corduroy, I know what to do. I just hope Dipper knows too. Gladly, he asked no questions but I could tell he was confused. I pried the bars away from each other making it looked like the new dipper was trying to escape from there, so he wouldn't notice the crack in the floor. I cut part of the bar to later fill in the crack I broke. After jumping, I activated Mabel's grappling hook and was attached to the bottom of the cage. I saw him look through the hole unsurely. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #555555; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""C'mon dude, jump. It's alright!" I have to admit, dipper did look kinda funny at first, just a blotch of glitter that was shot on him, but somehow when I touched him, I saw exactly what Mabel saw, dipper. being brave, he jumped. I caught him one armed and lowered us to the ground. While Mabel was grabbing the grappling hook, Ford told me the plan, so I didn't patch the hole yet. Once lowered to the ground, I let go of Dipper and got Fords attention. He brought the Decoy Dipper and I once again went through the hole, put Dipper 2 down and patched the hole after getting out. Now you may applaud. Thank you thank you, After all, I'm a flippin Corduroy./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
/blockquote 


End file.
